Fallout lemon request
by hey there i'm the lemony pear
Summary: Hi this is something new I'm doing I never saw a Fallout lemon request so I decided to write one I also wanted to see a Moira Brown lemon fanfic but I didn't see that either so I wrote the 2 of them in one. If you guys have a character in mind who you want my character to sleep with next or if you have a character of your own PM me and we can discuss it. Rated MA sex
1. Moira

Moira Brown hummed happily as she wiped her counter cleaning off all the chemical experiments she did. Of course properly cleaning them up making sure there weren't anything harmful for the next customer. Moira then heard the door open to a face she was all too familiar with.

Max a wolf with brown fur and brown eyes was wearing his vault 101 jumpsuit which was really tight and would show off his muscles if it weren't for his fur puffing it up a little. He carried a few disabled landmines in the backpack he carried. He smiled threw his pack onto the counter and unloaded the mines for caps.

"So how was your day?" Max asked stretching sighing as he heard popping sounds. Moira smiled and put the mines safely for later tinkering in a cabinet and then locking it."Alright for those mines in great condition I'll give you 120 caps." Moira said as she gave Max his caps which he put in a bag in his backpack.

Moira started at him, fascinated with she had never seen a anthromorphic animal before. The world knew of them after they came out of hiding but still human anthromorphic relationships aren't that good. Humans still feared anthros since they still had their claws and sharp teeth. Moira always wanted to examine a anthro of any kind and Max was right there and he was from a vault so he is healthier than anyone in the wasteland.

"Max your the only anthro I've ever seen."Max looked up at Moira."Yeah most anthros nowadays live far away from humans or where humans can't live in normally, and plus since we are part animal I still have my animal senses, claws, and high sense of smell not to mention my razor sharp teeth." Max smiled showing his teeth.

"I've always wanted to examine your kind is it okay if I add my findings to the book? it may help people understand more about you anthros so they don't have anything to fear." Max smiled. Moira was the first person in the town not to look at him with fear, Lucas Sims was a nice guy but he had a town to protect so he let Max off with a warning. But after disarming the bomb in megaton Lucas treated Max like any regular person except with gratitude, he even watched out for Max. "Alright what do you want to know?"

"Well first off let's start of with your anatomy I want to examine your body we can do somewhere private like upstairs in my room or at your place, or are you comfortable with doing it right here?" Moira asked as she got some papers and a pencil ready. Max looked at Moira nervously."Well we still have standards when it comes to nudity we are civilized "people", I guess if this is gonna help people we'll do it at my house I was gonna put away some stuff there anyway." Max and Moira headed off to his house witch was across from her shop but she locked up everything before leaving this may take a while...

Max opened the door and let Moira in first then Wadsworth hovered in."Ahh sir what a pleasure to see you and you have brought a guest, shall I prepare some food or beverages?" Max went upstairs to wash up."I'll just have some nuka cola Wadsworth Moira will tell you if she wants anything." Wads worth looked to Moira."Shall I fetch anything for you madam?" Moira sat down on the couch that was in front of a TV which has it's parts taken out and sprawled onto the floor. It looks like Max's was messing around with it.

"I'll just have a glass of water thank you." Moira said as she looked around. Wadsworth then went off to get their drinks. Moira liked Max's house it was very clean considering other places she has seen before, he got the vault package and his chemistry set with a nuka cola vending machine with a first aid kit package to go with it.

"Here you are madam sorry if it's cold sir Max has told me to automatically make beverages cold, said that it would be great since it is hot outside." Wadsworth handed Moira the glass and then went upstairs to Max. A few minutes later he came down with his nuka cola bottle.

"Okay so is the anatomy part necessary?" Max stood in front of Moira."Well of course they have to know what you guys look like under those cloths." Moira put down her glass on the coffee table.

"Alright but just to let you know were are similar to humans in their anatomy." Max said as he took of his jumpsuit. Moira stood up and walked around a naked Max while drawing every detail of his body. After a few minutes Moira was done except for one thing."Max so people like myself would like to know exactly what your penis looks like." Moira said as she fondled Max's crotch.

"What why? it looks the same as any other humans." Moira stopped fondling Max and stood up."Well I need proof of what it looks like my word alone won't be enough." Max sighed and went upstairs to grab something. A few seconds later he came back down."What are those?" Moira asked looking at what appears to be pictures in Max's hands er paws.

"These are some... photos me and my friend Amata took when we she gave me her present for my birthday." Max said already getting hard from mentioning that."Oh Max you can tell me I know those are nude photos you took of her- oh wow your huge!" Moira was surprised at Max's size he was waaaay bigger than any of the medical books she read about the male reproductive organ, and it was pink and his ball sack is huge. His fur near the groin area was white.She knelt down and grabbed him with one hand moving it around to get a closer look. She inhaled the smell that it gave off."Why is this part of your body white?"

"I dyed my fur because its easy to see a white furred wolf out in the open, I also didn't have enough dye to get those spots and I didn't think I would need to color that too."

(Sniff)

"Wow you smell like vanilla my favorite is it okay if I lick it?" Max's eyes widened."Why?"

"I want to know if it tastes like vanilla I mean a guy wouldn't say no to a blowjob." Moira took his cock into her mouth and sucked. Max moaned having Moira suck him off she couldn't get most of it in though but still it felt great. Moira tongued Max's tip and his pre cum, it did taste like vanilla she jerked off the part that she couldn't fit in and fondled his huge balls."It does tastes like vanilla."

Moira wrote than down on her paper next to a drawing of Max and then went back to sucking him. Max put his hands onto Moira's head and lightly thrust into her mouth. Moira put her hands on Max's butt and pulled him in even closer gagging a little, but was determined to take him deeper into her mouth as she possibly can.

"Have you done this before?" Max asked looking down at Moira who took his cock out of her mouth."No this is my first time and I always wondered what sex with an anthro was like, plus I've read sex books when I had nothing else to read." Moira unbuttoned her shirt and took out her boobs and wrapped them around Max's cock moving them up and down as she sucked him."Oh your a natural." Max petted her head.

 **A few minutes later...**

"I'm cumming!" Max screamed as he shoved his cock far down Moira's throat filling it with his seed. Moira gagged a little but managed to swallow most of it she was surprised at how much he shooting out. A humans orgasm was only for a second but Max was cumming for more than thirty seconds! and his cum was delicious he took his cock out and sprayed some onto her breasts and face, and shoved it back into her mouth. After twenty more seconds Max's orgasm stopped and he took his wet cock out of Moira's mouth and landed on the couch.

"Fascinating you cummed for fifty seconds and you have a great taste kinda like nuka cola, wait does your cum taste like what you eat or drink oh do you have anything vanilla flavored in your fridge?." Moira said rubbing her belly."I don't know wanna go for to the next level?" Max asked with weak smile."Well that would give me the chance to examine your stamina and how you pleasure a woman."

Moira said removing the rest of her cloths. Max instantly got hard again and went over to kiss Moira, he shoved his long canine tongue into her mouth and tasted himself. They broke apart for air."So how are we gonna do this? do you want doggy style or oh!" Max flipped Moira on the couch and spread her legs and licked her womanhood."Licks the vagina first to either lube or taste female." Moira wrote down what Max was doing trying to be as steady as possible while shivering in pleasure from getting licked by Max's long tongue.

Max licked her clit and around her vagina and shoved it back in. A minute in and Moira screamed."Oh Max I'm about to oh!" Moira tightened her legs together as she sprayed Max's face with her juices."Mmm you taste good too Moira sweet like Amata's" Max grabbed her legs and pulled them over her head and aimed his cock into her puffy slit.

"Wait!" Moira suddenly shouted."What?" Max looked at Moira with disappointment he was about to fuck her silly!"I need to write this down or take pictures to help people spice up their love life." Moira wrote down the position they were in and Wadsworth came down."Do you have any fetishes or anything like that?" Moira asked Max who still had a hard on and her legs in his hand."Umm I like footjobs but I didn't ask Amata to do it, OH! also Wadsworth I need to you to clean up our cloths for us."

"Right away sir I'll leave you two to your private moment." Wadsworth quickly picked up their cloths and hovered away to wash them."Let me give you a footjob it's the least I can do for you." Max let go of her legs and put down her papers and got onto one side of the couch while Max sat on the other side. Moira put the palms of her feet together and rolled his cock in between them.

He groaned and went limp his tongue hanging from the side of his muzzle. She put her big toe and little toe together to hold Max's cock and brought her right foot up and used the big toe to rub the tip which was already leaking pre cum. Max grabbed Moira's ankles and thrusted in between her feet his huge balls slapped under her legs.

Max rubbed Moira's feet up and down on his cock and then he exploded."Oh yeah thanks Moira." Max moaned as he cummed all over Moira and onto her breasts again her stomach and the couch."Oh no problem sweetie." Moira smiled with her face covered in his cum making her look so naughty."*Gasp* Your still erect how long do stay hard?" Moira said surprised Max was still hard cumming that many times and he was still hard as a rock.

"It varies depending on how many times they have done it or if they are good at it." Max shrugged."Well I wanna see how many times it takes to get it soft so let's keep going!" As soon as Moira said that Max's cock sprang up eager for a fucking.

"Oh you seem nice and innocent on the outside but your are dirty on the inside!" Max grabbed Moira ankles and put them over her head again and wasted no time in thrusting back into her, but also taking her cherry causing Moira to scream in pai, Max was startled by this."Your a virgin?"

Moira just nodded."I'm sorry if I had known I would've gone slowly." Max was about to pull out but Moira stopped him."No it's okay just let me get used to it."

A few minutes went by, Max stood there watching Moira closely for any signs of discomfort."Okay you can continue." Max nodded and slowly he thrust in and out of Moira. Moira moaned as Max sped up his thrust, soon he was thrusting wildly into her faster and harder. He thrusted with such might the couch was gonna break with the sheer force of Max's power thrust."Oh so deep I can feel you in my womb!"

Moira moaned and picked her pencil and paper."Can go deep into womb." Her writing looked a little messed up but she can correct that later. Max then wrapped his arms onto Moira's back locking her legs in the position they were in and carried her up the stairs leaving a trail of white cum as he went and put them on the bed flipping Moira with his cock still inside her around and continued fucking her doggy style. Moira gripped her pencil and paper with the bed sheets in pleasure her cum covered toes squeezed together and her mind numb.

Max put his hands on her breasts and growled as he felt close and started thrusting faster. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh can only be heard as well as the occasional moans and grunts of the two lovers as well as a song that played from Max's Pip-Boy 3000."Get ready Moira." Max thrusted one last time into Moira and let loose his load into her filling her womb with his seed while Moira sprayed his crotch with her juices.

Moira fell face first on to the bed her ass in the air with Max's cock blocking the cum that was gonna spill out of her."How was that?" Max asked a fucked silly Moira."Fantastic I'm glad to lose my virginity to you." Max smiled and kissed and licked Moira's cheek.

"I'm still hard so let's try 1 more time." Max gripped Moira's butt cheeks and spread them apart and placed his cock in between them and squeezed as he started thrusting again.

 **5 Hours later...**

Moira was sprawled out on the bed covered from head to toe in cum with Max next to her. They looked at each other with a tired look."So how was THAT?" Max said. Moira looked down at his cock which started to slowly soften to flaccid."I could write a whole new book with what we just did." Moira smiled weakly. Let's get some sleep your gonna need to write the book tomorrow." Moira nodded and cuddled with Max and they drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay I have a feeling this wasn't a good lemon but I wanted to see a Moira Brown lemon but never saw one so I wrote my own I apologize if it seems rushed but I had to get it out there also criticism is welcomed and if you have a request for who my character should sleep with or if you have a character of your own PM me so we discuss it.**


	2. Clover

"Okay guys your free now go." Max whispers to the now freed slaves of paradise falls."See ya doggo mungo." One of the kids said as they ran away. Max had infiltrated paradise falls on a quest to free the captured children and slaves. Max freed as much slaves as he could, he bought two slaves named Clover and Crimson and who was difficult to purchase, but thankfully he had come into a lot of caps to spare and had enough left over for another purchase. The guards were knocked out and Max put them in the cages and immediately left paradise falls with Clover and Crimson to Rivet city.

"So what now lover?" Clover asks sitting down on the bed of their rented room at the Weatherly Hotel."I no longer require your services you are free to leave." Max said sitting down on the bed and began doing inventory. Clover was confused."Your just gonna let us go?" Crimson asked unsure if he was joking or not."Yes I bought you and now I'm setting you free, you don't have to live as property anymore, you can do what you want to now." Max handed them each bags full of caps."Some caps to get you started with your new life."

"Whats the catch?" Crimson asked not buying it."You bought us for a lot of caps and your just gonna let us go? this must be some messed up joke."

"Its not joke I'm gonna head back to paradise falls to get rid of those slavers, and am I'm not pointing a gun at you so."

"Alright then... I'm gonna get some grub." Crimson left the room finally free to do what she pleases. Clover on the other hand stared at the bag she had in her hand. She couldn't believe what he just said free? he was setting them free. For years Eulogy had verbally abused her and Crimson and conditioned them to live and serve their master, and when that time finally came he sets them free? It sounded too good to be true.

"Why?"

Max looked up to meet her gaze."Well no one deserves to be a slave and forcing people to work its wrong, and tomorrow I'm going to go back there and take care of those slavers with a friend and rangers who I told to meet me there." He pulls out a full clip and loads it in cocking the gun."I'm hungry are you hungry?" Clover shrugged but followed Max out to the bar."I'll have a large Salisbury steak and nuka cola if you got any, what about you Clover?" Clover stared at Max then to the Mr. Handy bar tender unsure of what to order.

"Um... can I get cram?" She asked while looking at Max."Drinks?"

"Whiskey."

"Coming up."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"If you want to get me something else-." Max held his hand up."No no just asking because you looked unsure about what you wanted." Buckingham came back with their meals a couple minutes later.

Max took Clover to the market to buy new cloths for her as she didn't really like wearing a dress all the time. Clover of her choice picked combat armor and some guns but still kept her sword. For casual wear she got some leather pants and a clean enough white shirt all put in bags. Then they went back to their Weatherly Hotel room. Max put away his gear and laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes."Good night Clover."

"Good night." She says back. Clover looks at her new appearance examining her new outfit. It felt so good to be free, to do what she wants when she wants, and it was all because of Max. There are still good people left in the world, and of them is sleeping in the bed next to her but how long would it be before he succumbs to the wasteland, before some creature got to him? Clover sat on the bed Max was in and put a hand on his chest. He opened his eyes feeling weight shift on his bed to see Clover with her hand on his chest.

"Clover what are you doing?"

"You know it will be suicide to go up against all those slavers in there even with your friends." She says concern obvious in her voice, Max just shrugs his shoulders."I admit it could be difficult to take on those slavers but I've gone up against supermutants, radscorpions, feral ghouls, and pretty much everything that will kill on sight. That's why I'm getting back up to help me fight the slavers, I trust these guys to have my back." Max smirked confidently.

"Can I do something?" Clover asks. Max nods and she straddles his and put her lips against his, putting one hand to his cheek and the other on the back of his head. Max was taken back by this, he didn't know why she would do this but he just went with it. He parted his lips to let his tongue slip out and enter Clover's pushing against hers wresting with their tongues.

 _'Mm!'_ They both moaned breathing heavily for air when they could. Clover's hands rubbed Max's face, while he had one hand on her back and the other cupping her face. They separate from the kiss staring into each others eyes."What was that for?" Max asked."You might die tomorrow and I want to make you happy before you go off tomorrow."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I don't need a reward ."

"I do want to and your gonna take it." She says undoing his pants. Once he knew she made up her mind he let her continue and felt his pants get pulled off along with his red boxers. Clover stared in awe at the limp member seeing lay in between his large balls. She grabs the area near the head and lifts it off his nuts. _'It feels heavy.'_ She thought. Clover used her thumb to rub under his member a little bit before pulling back his skin, watching his crown come out of from the foreskin. Wetting her lips Clover slowly put his penis in her mouth widening it to able fit as much as possible. Max moaned feeling a few inches of his slowly hardening meat, enter the warm wet mouth and slowly passing into her throat. Clover gagged a couple times while trying to deep throat him but she eventually got him down. This was getting her so wet.

She breathed through her nose while trying to get the rest of him, but she only managed half way. By then she was drooling all over his penis, her saliva sliding down his meat stick and down his balls. She pulled back with a loud _slurp_ and a _pop! W_ hen the rest of his shaft slipped out of her mouth, taking a deep breath before plunging him back in going back to where she left off getting a groan of pleasure from her furry partner.

Clover fondled his sack while bobbing her head back and forth on his cock as far as she could on his cock. She pulled back again leaving only leaving his tip in this time, and rubbed his bulbous head against the inside of her cheeks and giving it kisses. She made an O shape with her lips around the head, and turned her head left and right while sucking on it like a lollipop. Clover treated Max's cock like her favorite treat, enjoying the flavor of his cock and pre cum, this got Max near his limit."Clover I'm gonna cum..." Clover was ready for for his load and hastened her actions and sucking harder. _'Hurg!'_ The wolf gripped the bed sheets and fired his long awaited load. Clover didn't expect Max to unload a cups worth of cum on the first shot, she did swallow most of it but more and more shots came flooding her mouth, causing some of it to leak from her mouth. Clover tried to gulp the cum down and another came and filled it back up, cum shot from her nose before Max took his cock out and sprayed the rest all over her face.

 _Pant... pant..._ "Sorry got carried away, are you alright?" When Max looked down he saw his partners face completely covered in cum. She blinked her eyes open coughing swallowing most of the cum left in her mouth before scooping the rest off her face."I'm fine lover just didn't know you could surprise a girl like that, lets see what else you got." Her face formed a mischievous grin before stripping herself of her cloths and throwing them where Max's pants were. Max watched the Asian woman's breasts bounce as she straddled his lap. His cock was pressed against her stomach and since he had a long cock, its also between the woman's breast. Clover looks down and squeezes her breasts around the lupine cock while pinching her nipples."Stick that big, fat, meaty, dick of yours inside of me lover!" She groaned.

Max placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up above his member before dropping her down.' _S_ _o big/ so tight!'_ The two yell as they connected with each other. Clover put her hands on the wolfs chest to support herself letting her vagina adjust to his size. Once she felt comfortable she raised her body and dropped back onto his penis, bouncing on his member at a steady pace. Her wet depths hugged his penis lovingly, Max can even see the outline of his cock from her slim stomach. It made him even harder.

Clover started playing with her breast to add pleasure. Max decided to switch their position, with his hands still on her hips, he flipped them over and resumed plowing into Clover."Oh God yes." The woman yelled in ecstasy. Max smiled and kissed her once again he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did. Breaking apart he began playing with her breasts flicking the nipple with his tongue and playfully biting the mound with his teeth. He buried his face in between her bosom."You love boobs don't you? ah! hah!" Clover asked gasping as he gave her two a hard thrusts."Who doesn't? plus you have great tits." He smiled pulling his face out of her cleavage before going back in.

Max started adding more speed to his thrusts, causing the woman and the bed below him to bounce from the power he put into his thrusts. Because of this Clover soon came all over Max's lower body. He loved feeling vagina contract around his member, and her slick juices spray on his balls and dripping onto the bed. Clover could tell her wolf lover was close to cumming since he slowed down and when the tip was left in, he plunged harder into than before. She cupped his face in her hands to make him look at her, their eyes locked together even while he explored the depths of her vagina."Your about to cum aren't you lover?" She whispers sexily.

Max nodded cutely, his tongue flapping from the side of his muzzle getting a little laugh out of Clover. After about ten more thrusts, Max gave one last big thrusts, pushing his cock head passed her cervix entering her womb and let loose his second load. His tongue hung out of his mouth as his face displayed a look of pleasure from sweet release. _"Cumming."_ He said under his breath. Clover put a hand to the bulging area where his twitching cock was, feeling her womb fill up with shot after shot of his hot thick seed. When his orgasm ended Max pulled out of her and his seed flooded out of her forming a puddle on the bed."So much cum." Clover moaned. She felt Max poking around her fresh cream pie and gasped as he licked her sensitive pussy with his tongue. He was eating her out and his own cum added to it!

"Oh lover go deeper! that's it clean up the mess you made." Clover ordered looking down at the lupine who had his snout in her cunt, most of his cum already gone."Oh!" She moaned when Max bit her nub. A few of the guests in the hotel told them to keep it down, Clover to told them to fuck off. Max slurped down her juices loving her unique flavor. _'it kinda tastes good.'_ Max thought, Clover wrapped her thighs around his head.

"Oh lover I'm almost there just a little more." Max smirked and bit her clit."Oh fuck yes!" She screams shuddering in ecstasy eyes rolling in the back of her head falling back onto the bed. The lupine gulped down her orgasmic juices, her legs loosened and pulled his head out from between her legs to see Clover fast asleep. Max smiled pulling the blanket from under her and pulling it over them, kissing her on the cheek spooning her sleeping form and joining her in blissful slumber.

 **The next day...**

Clover woke up to find Max was gone. Her cloths were tucked neatly on the bed with a note on it. She picked up the note.

"Sorry to leave you without saying goodbye Clover, but my friend came by and said the slavers captured more people and they were going to be sold soon, I'm sure we will meet again." -Max

Clover sighed sadly, she hoped that he will survive taking out the slavers. Sighing she got dressed in her new cloths and left Rivet city to begin her new life as a free woman.

 **One week later...**

"Thank you for protecting my caravan, I didn't expect you alone could be so skilled with just a sword." a trader said handing Clover her payment. She did odd jobs protecting caravans, and collecting bounties. She was damn good at it too, especially when it was hunting slavers. Crimson went off somewhere in the wasteland the last she heard from her was that she was doing great. She never did find out if Max did survive taking on the slavers, its probably best she didn't find out. There was a town she was gonna stay at to rest before heading out tomorrow. The metallic gates slowly opened dust temporarily blocking her view of whats on the other side. Once the dust settled the town was visible, it was somewhat better than what she expected a man wearing a sheriffs outfit came up and approached her.

"Hey there stranger welcome to Megaton I'm Lucas Sims, sheriff of this nice little town." He held his hand out to Clover and the two shook hands."Nice lookin town you got here sheriff- is that a bomb?" She pointed at the bomb behind Lucas seeing the children of atom worshiping it as usual.

"Yeah don't worry about that it was disabled a while ago thanks to Max."

"Max was here?" Clover asked surprised he even knew how to disarm a bomb."Yeah that guy is full of surprises I didn't think he could actually do it, dealing with a bomb of that size he made it look easy, do you know him?"

"Kind of, he freed me and some other slaves from paradise falls about a week ago, said he was gonna deal with those slavers once and for all never did find out if he made it out alive or not." She said with sadness in her voice."It just like Max to do things like, not a lot of people like him left in the world. You said a week ago huh? Moira actually left a few days ago with Max and some other guy didn't say what, she just came back today said Max was doing fine and she got more information for her book and stuff, if you want to talk to her that's her shop right there." Lucas pointed Clover in the direction of her shop. Clover was actually excited and afraid at the same time, if this woman knew Max and went out there to help him in some way then it must be good news she came back alive. But it also worried her that she was the only one that made it back.

Clover opened the door to shop and heard a little bell ring above her. The woman behind the counter hummed happily as she loaded more ammo into crates, guns for display, etc."Oh hi there! hey I don't think I'v ever seen ya before are you new in town?" She asked Clover enthusiastically who just slowly nodded."Well I'm Moira Brown and welcome to Megaton! how may I help you today?"

This woman is in a great mood today wonder what drugs shes taking right now."You on drugs or something?"

"Why of course not why would you think that?"

"Cause your acting really happy like we not living in the apocalypse."

"Well that's just how I am." Moira smiled happily."Plus I think its important to enjoy the little things, I'm still alive and I have good friends who aren't dead yet, I'm working on a book that I'm gonna publish soon, and I just helped out a friend wounded in battle with slavers."

"Wait your friend wouldn't happen to be an anthro wolf named Max would he?"

"Yes actually I help treat their wounds a while ago and we went to mirelurk den for research on my book, boy it was exciting Max did a good job at not disturbing the nest and gathering data on it, except he was in there longer than expected because a mirelurk slept on top of him and he couldn't get off without waking it up." Moira giggled remembering Max saying that the mirelurk was worse than hand to hand combat with a supermutant."Is he still alive?"

"Is he still alive?." Clover asked."Oh he's fine, Max had dealt with a lot from the wasteland explosions, gunfire, and whatnot I was even surprised that he lived this long based on the people and creatures he fought off. I even have enough blood samples from him to fill jars." Moira pulled a jar filled with blood from under her counter.

 _'Well that's less weird than the religious weirdos outside.'_ Clover thought. Clover sighed in relief it felt good to know Max is still alive. It felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders, the feeling of dread not knowing and at the same time not wanting to know the fate of Max, but did it feel so good to know he's still alive.

Ding! Speaking of whom."Max your back!" Clover turned to look at him and Moira went over to hug the wolf who had bandages wrapped around his body."Ah hah careful it it still hurts." He groaned. Moira immediately stopped hugging him and apologized.

"Max this woman and I were just talking about you." Moira pointed to Clover who had a smirk on face."I got to admit I didn't think you would live dealing with those slavers." Max laughed a little but regretted doing so as his chest hurt.

"Nice to see you too Clover and didn't I tell you we would meet again? and look where we are." Max held out his arms and gave light hug as to not hurt him. Clover got her supplies from Moira and the two talked about what happened during the week at Max's house, which was clean compared to all the places she had ever seen in the wastes. When Max and his allies went back to paradise falls they discovered that most of the slavers and Eulogy were dead, some of the surviving slavers said they were attacked by some crazy guy with a vault boy puppet. Those who did survive and attempted to get the slave operation running again, attempted to enslave Max and his allies but they were killed in a firefight. With help from the rangers and Max's friend, they got rid of most of the slavers and gave the necessary supplies to the people captured by the slavers.

Clover had told Max that all the bounties she had collected and the times she worked as a bodyguard. She especially went into detail about the slavers she encountered, and how she bludgeoned and hacked them to death with her sword and nearby rocks she used to smash their heads in."Yeah so anyway last I heard from Crimson she was doing good somewhere out there, but I can't help but feel a little lost in what I want to do you know?" Clover said taking a sip of whisky that Wadsworth poured for her."Bounty hunting not cutting it for ya?" Max asked removing his trench coat and shirt to change his bandages.

"I like bounty hunting though, but I'm still figuring things out." Clover gulped down her whiskey and set the glass down on the table then putting her feet up."Ah you got a nice place here."

"Thanks, Clover until you figure things out do you want to join me on my adventures out in the wastes?" Clover turned her head to him and thought about. She did feel bored sometimes and was kept at paradise falls for years, she wondered what crazy crap she and Max could encounter."I would love that."

Clover got up from the couch and sat on Max's lap putting her hands around his neck."So since I'm gonna tag along, anything I can do for you lover, or to you?" She said the last part in a sultry tone.

"I have a few ideas." The two shared another night of passion much to the dismay of sleeping neighbors.

 **I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Max's fur was white but he dyed it.**


End file.
